His Star
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: Ikuto does not believe that Amu really likes him, will he see that she loves him, or is he right and she loves Tadase? One-shot.


**A/N: I guess this was for a friend...BUT AMUTO FOREVER XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara...Utau wouldn't be a creepy weirdo that loves her brother and Amu and Ikuto would have no problem for their love X3  
**

* * *

**His Star**

Ikuto sat in the field and stared up at the moon. _Why does she like that prince prick and not me? _he wondered to himself.

"Yoru, come on," he whispered and character transformed.

"Ikuto ne ne! Are we gonna see Hinamori-san again~nya?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto didn't respond and glided away from the moonlit field. He slinked through alleyways and jumped across buildings until he finally reached his destination – Hinamori Amu's house.

"I was right~nya~!" Yoru exclaimed happily.

Ikuto landed on her balcony and crouched down. He stared into her room and kept his eyes fixed on her bed. Her blankets shifted and her face turned to face Ikuto. He let out a deep sigh and settled down into a comfortable position. He undid the character change and Yoru floated around.

"Ikuto! This isn't good for you~nya! You are torturing yourself with these thoughts of her, and you keep thinking that you can't have her! You're going crazy~nya!" Yoru said worriedly and settled on Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto finally spoke, "I know…but I just can't seem to stop thinking about her. Her pink hair and gentle eyes…"

Yoru snickered, "Gentle? That's until you talk about her precious Tadase in a rude way."

Ikuto seemed hurt by this and sank down. He leaned against the wall while still keeping his gaze on Amu. He saw a sliver of moonlight fall onto her face, making the beautiful, creamy, pale skin visible even more. All he wanted to do was just hold her and tell her how much he wanted to be with her.

"She's so beautiful though. I don't care what character change she is in, I don't even care if she is in her normal outside look, and she is beautiful no matter what. She's like a star; she's beautiful, joyful, shining, and wanted by many. Sadly, I will never get her," Ikuto said dreamily with a sad edge.

Yoru just shook his tiny (AND CUTE) head and returned back to his egg while muttering, "Ikuto…one day, you'll get her."

Ikuto just kept staring and saw her mouth twitch up into a smile then she turned back around. He let out a sigh, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ikuto woke up and his eyes widened as when he felt a soft pillow underneath him. Did he fall asleep on this? He couldn't remember. Luckily, Amu was not awake yet so he crept away. Ikuto stole some food and wandered around town. Today was a weekend so Amu would not have any school. He wondered if he should visit her. He then shook his head shaking his messy hair around. All he would see was Amu and her precious _Tadase-kun_. Ikuto sneered and glared at nothing in particular as he thought that.

"Ikuto ne, you okay?" Yoru asked worriedly.

Ikuto stopped glaring and answered, "Yeah."

Yoru settled on his shoulder, "Why don't we see Hinamaori-san~nya?"

Ikuto looked to the ground, "Sure."

They slinked into an alleyway and character changed. Ikuto twitched his ears and tried to catch sounds. He kept gliding through the buildings and looking for Amu.

Finally, he found her sitting at a river bank with none other than _the spoiled prince_.

"Are you ever going to finish that?" he heard Tadase ask jokingly yet serious.

Ikuto hid in a tree and stared. In her hand was a chocolate ice cream that was half gone.

She let out a sigh, "Yeah…I guess I will."

Tadase raised an eyebrow, "Were you planning to save it?"

She looked off into the river and answered dreamily, "Saving it for someone…"

"What?" Tadase asked confused.

Amu blushed and squeaked, "Nothing."

Ikuto smiled at that; she looked so cute right now.

"Nya~so we are visiting her!" Yoru said happily.

Ikuto nodded dreamily and noticed the far off look in Amu's eyes. It was as if she wanted to be somewhere else…or be with _someone_ else. He shook his head; no that was just his imagination. He looked back at Amu and saw that Tadase was talking to her, but she wasn't paying attention. That was a first. He saw Tadase repeat whatever he said, and this time Amu answered. Ikuto twitched his (CUTE) tail and jumped out to them. He stopped the character change and landed in front of Amu.

"Hey Amu-chan, Prince," he said nodding, but keeping his eyes on Amu.

She blushed and looked everywhere but directly at him, which Ikuto thought was cute. He saw Miki, Suu, Ran, and Dia floating over her head with annoyed looks on their faces. Yoru floated over to them and said, "Watch this~nya!"

Ikuto smirked and licked his lips. He dove for Amu and carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Hello, Amu-chan," he whispered close to her face.

"H-hello Iku-Ikuto," she stuttered with a blush.

He smirked and took a lick of the chocolate ice cream, "Were you saving this for me?"

She blushed even more and quickly shook her head, "N-no! Why would I do that?"

Ikuto bent his head more and whispered into her ear, "Because you like me."

She didn't say a word as he stared into her golden eyes and started to lean down. She closed her eyes and he closed his as well.

Just as his lips were going to touch hers, someone yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, COMMONER?!"

Their eyes' snapped back open and Ikuto leaned away again. Amu looked a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time. She was a dark red color, yet Ikuto only had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Tadase," Ikuto said, his voice laced with annoyance, "I'll play your silly games later. Right now, you just ruined what was going to be a beautiful scene."

Amu blushed even more and stuttered out meekly, "P-pervert."

Ikuto's gaze flickered to her and he winked, but then returned back to Tadase.

"W-what are you talking about?! Hinamori-san doesn't even like you! Y-you are just a little commoner! Ask Hinamori-san herself!" Tadase growled out, yet didn't seem confident in his words.

Ikuto smirked, "As you wish, your highness."

Ikuto looked back into Amu's eyes and asked teasingly, "Do you want to get out of my arms?"

She blushed and answered, "I-uh…I…"

Ikuto smirked triumphantly, "See, she doesn't want to!"

Tadase's eyes narrowed, "She did not say that!"

Ikuto shrugged then sighed. He took one last look at her and said, "See you."

He set her down and leapt away, leaving Amu in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto returned back to the meadow and saw someone sitting the middle. His eyes narrowed then he became calm when he saw pink hair. He pulled out his violin and stood behind her. He got into position, closed his eyes, and started playing a song.

When he opened them, Amu was staring up at him with an amazed look in her eyes. And, was that love? No, he was probably just imagining things again. Ikuto set his violin down and reached a hand down to help her out. She blushed and took it while staring at him in amazement. Ikuto reached out to touch her face. He felt her shiver when he touched her cheek softly. He cupped her face with his hand and she leaned into his touch.

Ikuto smiled and asked, "How did you find this place?"

Her eyes stayed closed, "I'm not sure…I just decided to go out for an adventure and I found it. It was so beautiful that I couldn't leave."

Ikuto nodded in agreement and stared at her face. The moon made her seem so beautiful and he let out a long sigh.

"Amu…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"I…I think I love you," he admitted looking slightly away as he waited for rejection.

Her eyes fluttered open and widened, "Really?"

He nodded and turned to look at her again.

She smiled and blushed, "I-I love you too. I…knew you were there this morning. I put that pillow under you…"

Ikuto tilted his head slightly, "What about Tadase?"

She blushed, "That wasn't _love_...he understands."

Ikuto stared into her eyes. Now, the stars were reflecting in them and they glittered. Ikuto leaned down to her and this time, he kissed her. Electric currents spread through his body and he pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted for breath and leaned their foreheads together.

"Amu-chan, _my_ star," Ikuto whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Ok...that was kinda cheesy...BUT I LOVE CHEESY! PWEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
